iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ser Terrance Toland
Born the second child to lord Mors Toland and his wife Obara Wells, Terrance was born to do great things. His devout, warlike and studious father, combined with his intelligent and well read mother, was thought to ensure their son would grow up to be the most perfect and well rounded knight Dorne had ever seen, though his mother favoured the citidel. Thus, Terrance was sent abroad to Tyrosh for the best teachers, studied briefly at the citadel, and often came the top of his class. A natural leader, he was well liked, and excelled (much to his fathers delight) at the study of war, becoming a fine tactician though his mother also insisted he learn courtliness too. Yet all this pressure, all this expectation, was to backfire. Rebelling against his religious cloistered origins, an adolescent Terrance in Oldtown decided to revel in vices, almost for the mere sport of it. Unfortunately, these drinking binges, initially a form of rebellion, then a means of relaxing from studies, then a means of popularity, soon turned into a horrific addiction. Where once he sought knowledge and his parents distant cold approval, he now sought the next drink, the next tavern, all on an increasing allowance. Exiled from Oldtown in disgrace, unable to face his parents or siblings, he joined a recruiting sellsword band on a whim, and served in the three sisters. Here he found somewhat of a purpose he had otherwise lacked, and found war just as addicting as drink, though he was great fighter due to his weakness. In particular, he was a master of infiltrating and capturing towns, a beleaguer, holding them for ransom..and of course an offering of sweet women and sweeter wines. He was successful, too successful, and soon one cuckolding of his employers too many sent him fleeing home to Ghost hill, after being absent for ten years. He arrived just in time. His dutiful older sister Nym had died in childbirth with her child, leaving Terrance, the disowned, god hated drunkard, the heir. The sudden pressure proved too much, and with no wars to fight he gave into drinking again. With 282 arriving, Terrance finds himself in virtual exile again, sent by his ailing father to serve Lord Martell and represent his family at Sunspear. If they can get him out of a tavern... Timeline: 254: Born, the second son to Lord Mors and Lady Obara 260: His little sister Nymella is born 270: with war in westeros, Terrance goes overseas on a tour to explore and study under Essos best teachers. He also learns how to woo women, the good tastes of heavy drinks.. 272:Sent to the citadel. A good student, his bad habits soon drag him down. 275:In virtual exile, he joins a mercenary/criminal gang in Tyrosh, fighting whoring, sieging and drinking his way across the three sisters. 280: Returning home to find his older sister Nymeria dead, he becomes the heir and all the awful obligations that apply. He, needless to say, gets drunk a lot. 282: Now in a tavern near sunspear and in the Shadowtown, on his way to meet Lord Lewyn Martell. If he can stand Family and NPC's -Lord Mors martell, father, lord of Ghost hill (b 230) (gift, fanatic) -lord Mors wife, Terrance's mother, lady Obara Wells (b 236) (gift: Cleaver) -Terrance (b 254), the eldest surviving child -Their daughter, Terrances sister, Nymella (b 260) (gift: martially adept) -Ser Garin Dalt: Master at arms and unofficially Terrances keeper and occasional partner in crime (b 250) (gift: Duelist) Category:Dornish Category:Houses from Dorne Category:House Toland